


talk about big love

by lastphanhope



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastphanhope/pseuds/lastphanhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>songfic based on VCR by The XX</p>
<p>Summary: ‘What have you always wanted? Like since you were younger, what was your aim in life?’ Phil meets Dan’s eyes and they’re sincere and open and bright and Phil knows his answer immediately.-<br/>OR- Snapshots of Dan and Phil’s life in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk about big love

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mention of alcohol

You, used to have all the answers

Phil’s always answered Dan’s questions whether they be stupid questions or the serious ones, Phil always answers with a somewhat logical response, that may be impossible but they makes sense in Phil’s own way and Dan thinks as long as he’s answering the question.

’Phil? Why do you think hippo’s milk is pink?’ It’s a strange question but Dan thinks Phil might have an answer due to the abundance of animal facts he’s acquired. 

‘Too much strawberry laces.’ Is the answer he gets and Dan can’t see a reason to disagree with that so he goes back to tumblr.

;;;;

And you, you still have them too

It’s a tired Sunday night, Dan’s hair is curling on his forehead and Phil’s is pushed up into a quiff to get it off his face.

Phil’s just collapsed back into bed after waking up to a baby’s crying and having to go through the changing and settling her back down. Tangling his legs with Dan’s he finds the younger’s hand and curls his own around it. ‘Did she go down alright?’ Dan’s words are a whisper falling across his chest. 

‘Yeah, straight away.’ Phil replies, throat thick with sleep due to the late hour. He feels a smile pressed into his shoulder for his efforts. Dan shifts slightly so his nose is pushing against Phil’s ‘can i ask you a question?’ Dan asks, voice tired and quiet. ‘You just did, but yeah you can ask another.’ Phil gets a snort in return and a mutter of how can you still be this snarky at this hour? ‘What have you always wanted? Like since you were younger, what was your aim in life?’ 

Phil meets Dan’s eyes and they’re sincere and open and bright and Phil knows his answer immediately. ‘I wanted something real with someone and a family eventually, something steady and stable and forever and you’ve given me that Dan, you and Lily have given me that and I love you both so much’

It’s disgustingly sappy but it’s truthful and Dan replies with an I love you too, so much and glassy eyes. They lull each other to sleep, bodies aligned, legs and hands tangled.

Dan’s glad he found someone who answers his every question.

;;;;

And we, we live half in the daytime

And we, we live half at night

Due to their choice of career, they have a seriously fucked up sleeping schedule in which they wake up somewhere around midday and fall asleep in the early hours of the morning, it works for them both so they don’t bother trying to change it. The days where they have to adapt due to events or plans, they’ve woken with heavy eyes and confused minds.

They’re visiting Phil’s parents, and they can see the stars very well, the moon hidden behind a cloud, dimming it’s light, allowing the stars to become brighter and more acknowledged. They’re walking home with Mr and Mrs Lester after a meal at a near by restaurant, Phil nudges Dan’s side and nods his head to up above them and they’re greeted with the sight of the stars for the first time in a while. 

Phil’s parents don’t seemed to fazed by the sight of the stars but Dan supposes that they see them almost always, with the exception of when it’s cloudy. But Phil smiles really big when he sees them and Dan sifts his focus. 

;;;;

It’s midday, sun burning bright and hot above them, tanning Dan and probably burning Phil due to his pale skin. It’s VidCon and it’s busy and heavy for those who are jet lagged, It’s also hiding behind an internet persona and keeping that act up till it’s time to return to his and Phil room and bask in something as simple as holding his boyfriend’s hand.

They finish up their meet and greet and it’s wonderful really knowing that so many people watch them and look up to them and Dan really loves meeting viewers, Louise finds them and suggests lunch, they both sigh, grateful for the idea, and follow Louise. Phil tugs on Dan’s fringe and it’s fond and somehow enough.

;;;;

Watch things on vcrs  
With me and talk about big love

They find a collection of old DVDs and decide to make their way through them, as they have nothing else to do having already uploaded to their own channels and the gaming channel. 

Dan slides in The French Connection and flops back down onto the sofa, shuffling down to be able to rest his head in Phil’s lap and Phil’s hands almost immediately go to Dan’s hair, picking it up and twirling it through his fingers, making it frizzier and curlier than usual and Dan tuts in the fondest way, despite not meaning to. 

By 10pm they’re on to their fifth film and they’re not exactly sober. It’s wine with a low percentage of alcohol but they’ve always been light weights and they’ve emptied the bottle. They’re losing focus as two characters have a heated discussion about their relationship on the screen and Phil hopes they don’t break it off because he’s reminded of his and Dan’s relationship and he like to think their relationship will last and keep to his plan of forever.

Just as the film’s reaching it’s climax, Phil rolls onto of Dan and peppers his face with kisses, presses his own lips to Dan’s forehead, temple, nose, chin, between the eyebrows, cheeks and then his lips and sinks into a kiss that’s a repeat of what they’ve done before. The fireworks Phil felt when he kissed Dan the first few times have softened into a fire that’s settled in his rib cage and is a constant just like Dan. 

Phil loves Dan a lot so he tells him and Dan smiles, dimple popping, at him expresses his fondness in an equal manner and they fall asleep eventually after a long a long talk about what they plan to do with a future that always involves the other.

;;;;

I wanna find myself by the sea  
In anothers company  
By the sea 

They visit Felix and Marzia in Brighton and they’re on the beach alone, Phil grabs Dan’s hand and it’s late at night, dark and they reached the point where they wouldn’t really mind being accidentally outed just so they wouldn’t have to articulate it themselves.

’I could see us living by the sea one day.’ Phil says the smells of the ocean filling his nostrils. He grips Dan’s hand just a little tighter. Dan takes a few seconds to blink himself out of his stupor and think about it.

‘Yeah I could, see us here, maybe not just us?’ Dan asks a smile hinting at his lips, eye bright and shining in the light from the streetlamp.

’Yeah, us, our kids and a dog.’ Phil’s smile grows ridiculously big, pulls Dan in for a hug, presses his smile into his boyfriends neck and they both know exactly what they want.

;;;;

I wanna go out to the pier  
I’m gonna dive and have no fear  
Cos you, you just know  
You just do  
Phil’s pretty sure he’s said it in a liveshow before and his tumblr exploded with drawings from their talented viewers of him and Dan by the sea and it’s a thought that’s always at the back of his mind pushing forward when Dan kisses him. 

He can sea them with two maybe three kids if they’re lucky and a dog, spending weekends at the beach in the summer, kids free and happy, splashing in the water, laughing and smiling and Phil falls asleep most nights with a promise of somewhere with a garden and a backdoor and the sea close enough to walk to, holds it tight and he falls with a smile and a Dan, his Dan pressed up against him.

;;;;

I think we’re superstars  
You say you think we are the best thing  
And you, you just know  
You just do 

Dan knows what he and Phil have is something special and not to be let go off. They’ve been told so many times by family, friends to keep the other safe in their grasp, never let them go because their souls are stitched together, seamless and unmoving. Maybe it’s because they started it all as best friends or because they know the pain of being away from each other for long, long periods of time. 

Phil pulls him close and presses a kiss to his temple, murmuring a go to sleep Dan, i can hear you thinking shhh against his forehead and curling an arm around his waist tighter, pulling Dan closer.

Dan huffs out a laugh and says ‘Phil?’ he gets a sleepy hmmmm? back in response but he know Phil’s attentive. ‘We’re the best thing, aren’t we?’ Phil smiles slow but fond and agrees, says ‘yeah we are. Love you Dan, goodnight’ and Dan places his smile against Phil’s chest, doesn’t reply because he knows Phil knows.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr!! (lastphanhope)


End file.
